Fibby
Fibby is the pairing of [[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']] and [[Gibby Gibson |'Gibby Gibson' ]](F/'reddie + G/'ibby). Fibby is also termed as Geddie '(Fr/'eddie '''+ '''G/ibby), but its never really used in the fanbase. Freddie and Gibby have shown to get along rather well. This pairing probably will not happen as a romantic pairing, because Nickelodeon is a kids/teens/ network. However, in iEnrage Gibby, their friendship was in danger after Gibby thought he saw Freddie macking on his girlfriend, Tasha . Other than that, they are good friends, and consider to be close as brothers. "Fibby" Moments Season 1 Moments iGot Detention *Freddie asks Gibby to get some papers stapled so that Freddie could get detention (he took the stapler). *Freddie and the others seemed concerned about Gibby getting a Texas wedgie. iWin a Date *Freddie became concerned about Gibby not caring about anything. *During the date, Gibby tried to act like Freddie. *Freddie lies about Gibby teaching him about computers, and Gibby joins the lie. *Freddie wanted Gibby to lie about himself. *Freddie was suprised at Gibby's dancing moves. Season 2 Moments iRocked the Vote *Freddie became worried about Gibby brushing Wade's hair for a while. *Gibby tells Freddie that he can't talk to Wade Collins directly. iTake on Dingo *When Sam was about to tell Gibby that she had a vision, Freddie warned him by telling him to run. iFight Shelby Marx *Carly sends Freddie and Gibby together to find Nevel so they can confront him. Season 3 Moments IHave My Principals *While Gibby throws up, Freddie rubs his back and says "Freddie's got ya". iMove Out *Freddie accidently hurts Gibby's feelings and feels bad about it. iEnrage Gibby *Gibby thinks Freddie tried to kiss Tasha and wants to beat him up for it. *Freddie said that he didn't want to hurt Gibby. *When he learns that it was just a misunderstanding, they make up and declare themselves "bros" and bro hugged. *They are consider to be close together as bros. iFix a Pop Star *When Gibby was beaten up by the kids, Freddie seemed worried, while Carly and Sam were amused. *Freddie and Gibby both walk in Spencer's loft together. *Freddie and Gibby both install a computer thing Freddie was holding. iPsycho *While Gibby was fighting Nora, Freddie cheered him on. *After Gibby saved the others, Freddie hugged him. Season 4 Moments iSam's Mom *Freddie shows his spy glasses off to Gibby at The Groovy Smoothie. *Freddie and Gibby check out two blondes. *Freddie cheers Gibby on when he goes after a criminal. iGet Pranky *Freddie tells Gibby about the dollar prank. *Freddie remembers that Gibby was still on the pipe. *Freddie seemed pretty concerned about Gibby having a broken arm for 6 weeks. iStart a Fanwar *Freddie asks where Gibby was because he didn't know Gibby was stuck in a car with his Grandpa. iCarly.com moments *On this blog, Freddie writes about how everyone loves Gibby, probably meaning he knows Gibby pretty well. *In the "Our Digital Holiday Cards" section of iSnaps, there is a picture of Freddie and Gibby, saying "Merry Christmas from the two hottest teenage boys on iCarly.com". Notes *On Dan's blog "When Fans Assume...", Dan put out 5 examples on what a writer would do, the 5th one saying that Freddie was in love with Gibby. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Main characters Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images of Gibby